Switched Roles
by shaha
Summary: What if Sakura had been the one who left Konoha? What if instead of her, it was Sasuke that has been loving her? How will the story change because of that? Will Sakura joined the Ataksuki as well? Read to find out! not a one-shot.
1. Sakura left konoha!

"Sakura." She stopped in her tracks.

"What are you doing out here so late?"

"…You're leaving the village, isn't it? That back pack…and this route is the only way to leave the village…"

"What if I am?"

"Please, Sakura. You can't leave…can't leave everything behind." Trying to buy time, he started small talk.

"Remember this place? This is where we first had a decent talk…under that Sakura tree. That time I still don't know anything about you…and called you annoying, remember?"

Awkward silence before she spoke.

"No. I don't remember."

It only took these four words to threaten his stability.

"Why? Is it a must? Do you have to leave?"

"I had enough of fooling around with you guys. At this rate I won't make progress—"

"So that's the reason huh? For this unreasonable excuse you are going to betray us? For you own sake only?"

"…looks like after all this time…you are now the annoying one."

That's it. He could not take it anymore. He blurted out his true feelings.

"I love you. Ever since that day…when you hugged me during the Chunnin Exams, I…started to have feelings for you. It hurts me to see that tearful face of yours. And just now too. When Naruto and I are…friendly fighting."

"You could have fooled me. The both of you look so ready to kill each other. That's why it sickens me. I always have to calm the both of you down and when you guys are in a foul mood both of you flared at me. I don't want to be the one taking all the scolding and anger."

"I'll…change for you. I promise I won't bicker with Naruto all the time anymore."

"I don't want just empty promises. I want you to prove it."

"Prove?"

"Only time will tell. But even so you alone can't deter me from leaving. Like I said before I yearn for more power. Orichimaru will definitely be able to fulfill my desires."

The truth dawned on him. "You…said…"

"Yes. How long does it take for you to figure it out? I'm leaving Konoha for him."

"How could you? Betraying Konoha like that. How could I even confess my love to some stupid girl like you—"

"Regretting now isn't it? Then take back your words. Also, I think your friendship with Naruto won't last long." She smirked at her last statement. This seemed to anger him even more.

"I'm definitely taking back my words. Not only that I hate you, but I'll prove you wrong. Naruto's bond with me will never be strained unlike a traitor like you! Hope we never see each other again!" Frustrated, he turned and walked off in a huff. As she stared at his retreating back with angst eyes, she took a deep breath and continued with her route. _Yes, Sakura…do not waver. It's for…everyone's sake…_

A few hours ago, she had prevented the Sound Five from meeting Sasuke by begging them to let her be Orichimaru's vessel instead. They initially refused, but Sakura said she had something which Orichimaru wants. After showing the said "something" the Sound ninjas agreed to her request. Now, at the stroke of midnight, they appeared again near the front gate of the village.

"I never knew that an innocent girl like you would actually choose power over your so-called friends." Kidomaru taunted her. He obviously looked down on Sakura.

"Shut up. Don't talk like you know a lot, pea brain."

"But he got a point. From your appearances you don't look like a traitor. Why are you so bend on preventing Sasuke to—" Tayuya was cut off mid sentence.

"I already said I don't want to be the weak one anymore. I can't let him look down on me like this. Also, I need to settle scores with a _certain someone. _And I need Orichimaru for that sole purpose."

"Well, I don't really care, as long as you keep your side of the deal then I guess there shouldn't be a problem." Jirobo said in a bored tone.

"Well then, let's be on our way." Sakura totally ignored them and moved forward without turning back even once.


	2. Selection

Even-pacing steps could be heard as he walked to and fro across his room. _I'm having a bad feeling…stupid me. I should have stop her then. How could I just let her go like that? Okay, Uchiha Sasuke this is SO not like you. Stop worrying over a bitch like her. It's her own decision. It's not like someone forced her to leave and betray us…hn. I shouldn't have bothered. It's her own life, her choice to live however she wanted. But she is part of my team…part of Team Seven…part of my life—what the hell? Off topic off topic. Tch. That's right. I should save a team mate…it's…n-not b-because I love her or something. Don't g-get wrong. _At this point he stopped muttering to himself in from of the mirror and smacked his forehead. _Argh. This is so damn annoying…why am I convincing myself?_

After pondering what his next move should be, he nodded and headed for the door. _Stupid pink head. Making me losing my sleep for the entire night. Yes. That's another reason why I should stop her and rant on her for my loss of sleep. That's right. _Er…is it just me or is Sasuke just finding excuses to bring Sakura back? Just give up on the pretence already Mr. I-don't-love-her-at-all.

"…You saw Haruno Sakura leaving Konoha?" Tsunade questioned.

"Hn." He's _so _not going to tell anyone about that ridiculous confess the previous night, so he left out the details.

_This matter is getting out of hand_… She glanced at the Uchiha. His eyes seemed expectant. Gritting her teeth, she shut her eyes, knitting her eyebrows before turning to Shizune.

"Get Shikamaru Nara here immediately. I'm giving him his first mission as a Chunin."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Hn. I'm definitely bringing that annoying female back no matter what."

_Meanwhile…_

"Eat up Shikamaru. If not you won't have energy to eat. You're already a Chunin so stop being so picky!" Shika's mom yelled into his ear…literally. His dad merely looked on, amused.

"Sheez, mom stop shouting into my ear."

"Humph. Quicken your speed. Your father will be late!" She screamed again before storming off into the kitchen.

"What a drag. Dad, I seriously don't know what merit does mom have that make you want to marry her."

Shikaku gave a low chuckle in response.

"She may always be shouting at you but you know, when she smiles…" He replied with a wink.

"…mom smiles? That's a record." Shikamaru moaned, but his eyes widened slightly at the discovery.

The doorbell rang. Shika's mom opened the door.

"We have an order from the Hokage for Shikamaru Nara."

"What a drag. It's early in the morning man…"

"Wow. The Hokage's up already? Another record." (this is the dad speaking by the way:P.)

"Well, good luck Shikamaru." Saying this, his mom flashed him a smile. Taken aback, he froze. _I guess seeing IS believing._

"What? Sakura defected Konoha?" Sakura had been known to be very, and I had to emphasis—_very_, loyal to Konoha. So the fact that even _the _Shika was shocked was for _obvious _reasons.

"Yes yes. This is your first mission I giving you as a Chunin. You are appointed as the leader and are to lead a group of shinobis in retrieving her back you hear me?"

"But why me? I mean I'm only a Chunin, there's bound to be other Jounins and higher-levels…anyway, can I ask for your permission to get a number of Jounins in this mission? Since we're dealing with one of the Lengendary Sanins it should be considered an A-rank mission isn't it?"

His questions caught her off guard, though it should have been expected, him being _the _Shika. Besides, it doesn't take a genius to figure out the illogic behind this _A-rank _mission.

"Eh? Er…I can't agree to your request. Because…most of the Jounins are away on missions. Same reason as to why I chose you for this mission. And erm…" she knew Shikamaru won't accept this kind of _low _reasons, so she struggled for more words to say, "ah, you are the only capable Chunin whose able to complete this mission since you are around Sakura's age. So try to find any compatible Genins left."

"Aw man…what a drag." Then he gave her another one of his Shika looks.

"But before that, I would like to recommend you another person beside Sasuke who insisted on going." The said male then turned his face away from the others to hide his blush and awkwardness but Shikamaru smirked knowingly.

"What? Sakura-chan left Konoha?" Naruto screamed straight into the genius' face.

"Chill, Naruto. Sheez." _Why would Tsunade-sama want that idiot to be in this mission as well?_

"Shut up dobe. We don't have time for your blabbering so could you just change and get a move on?" he hollered, getting pissed off by every passing _second._

"Hm? Since when do you care about anything related to Sakura?"

"Since the day we'll never bicker for a minute." He muttered sarcastically.

"Huh? What you mean? We always bicker _every _minute!"

"Shut up Naruto! I still need to recruit others! Let's just move already!"

Knock knock.

"Hey Chouji! Open up!" Naruto continued hollering at the top of his lungs while banging his fists on the door.

The trio heard some mumbling before there was silence.

"Hey Chouji! Wake u—"

"Shh! Naruto! Give it a break already. You can't wake him up with those fists of yours." Saying, he took out a packet of potato chips and opened it. Taking out a slice of the snack, he offered some to Naruto.

"You want some?"

"What? Are you serious? How can we afford to eat chips at a time like this when we know that Sakura-chan is in danger?"

"Relax," he murmured before popping yet another piece into his mouth. He then gestured the bag to Sasuke, who merely smirked and shook his head. Naruto eventually gave up on his persistence and snatch a piece from Shikamaru, giving in to his growling stomach which had been mourning for his missed breakfast that morning.

"…finally, we're down to the last piece." He announced loudly and put it in front of his mouth. As he slowly split his lips apart, they could make out some quick-paced footsteps from Chouji's house—loud as well—and the door slid open suddenly.

"Nobody eats the last piece of food except me!" Chouji gave a war cry and snatched away the chip from Shikamaru. Naruto gave those you've-got-to-be-kidding-me looks while Shikamaru merely shrugged and said, "well, that's Chouji for you."

"Sheez Shikamaru. I thought you say 'excellent' ninjas, not some last-potato-chip snatcher! You should get someone like Shino or—"

"Right now, Shino is out on a mission with his father."

"Woof!"

Smirk. "I guess this is what I get for waking up early and trying to take a walk."

"Well, I've heard all about it, sounds like quite a problem here." Neji stepped in as well.

"I also happen to know what's going on." Lee replied to Naruto's inquiry when he saw him at the Konoha's gate.

"Time's up. For now, we have got a 6 man team."

_Sigh…during times like this, I want to…_

"Lee. There are other important things you need to worry about."

"I know. But…Sakura-san…I really want to do my part too…"

"I know this is surprising, Lee. In fact it had taken all of us by surprise. But in that condition of yours you won't be of any help." Sasuke tried to convince him.

"But at least I can try to convince Sakura-san—"

"Just words won't bring her back. We've to use force."

"How do you know Sasuke? How do you know Sakura-chan won't return to us? I'm sure it's just a moment's folly—"

"I don't think she has any plans to just come back. After I saw her emotionless face last night I—"

"What? Sasuke you saw Sakura-chan last night? And you didn't do anything about it?"

"Look! I've tried, okay? It's not like my fault that Sakura doesn't even want to listen to me…"

"Cut it out guys. Sheez. We're running out of time!" Shika lamented.

"Yosh! Let's get out of here! Everybody follow me!"

"Hate to burst your bubble Naruto but halt. We have some other things to do…"

"Ah. It's finally here."

"A falcon?"

"Yes, kiddo. It's a message bird. Orichimaru will give us our latest orders via this." Sakon muttered, untying the string attached to the bird's leg.

"Hmph. Whatever." Sakura mumbled, obviously pissed to be called a "kiddo".

"Okay. We'll proceed with the original plan."

"Which is?"

"Kidomaru, take out the syringe." Sakon gestured to the six-armed guy, ignoring Sakura's inquiry. As Kidomaru did as he was told, Sakura took notice of the red-cloured liquid inside.

"Blood?"

"No, it's ketchup." Tayuya retorted, exasperated at Sakura's never-ending enquiries. Sakura glared at the only other female and stretched out her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Give me the syringe." She said, straightforward.

"So you know what's going on?" Jirobo seemed to question her smartness.

"I'm suppose to inject his blood into my left shoulder to gain a temporary curse seal isn't it?"

"…looks like you're not that dense afterall."

"Can't you be more specific with who's 'his'?" Jirobo did not want to be left out of conversation, seeming that Sakura's previous reply was a statement of fact, and not a reply to his previous question.

"His name was god damn long."

"Here. Push it down slowly or it will clot your blood vessel." Kidomaru handed her the equipment.

_Breathe, Sakura. It won't hurt. Just a small prick only. _Her words of comfort to herself seemed to be useless as memories of Sasuke's pained expression when he first got bitten by Orichimaru just happened to flash across her mind right then.

Heaving a sigh, she gave up on soothing and just pricked the tip of the syringe into her flesh and pushed the plunger ever so slowly.

When she was done, she handed back the empty syringe and waited for the effects to kick in. She looked around her companions' somewhat expectant faces and asked, "when will the effects come?"

"It will be bearable. Because the way you received the curse mark is not directly from Orichimaru-sama. You just need to grit your teeth and it'll be over soon."

Just then it came.

**Okay. I know it's been so damn long since the first chapter and it's not because I'm busy or anything, I'll admit. I simply had no motivation and having a writer's block. I know you guys thought that was some kind of a retarded excuse but I'm merely stating a fact. Anyways, suggestions on how to amend the story from the original story plot by Masashi Kishimoto will be appreciated. Please review! I'm really really grateful to the first reviewer to my story, angel897. Though it's not a logged in review but yeah, that's how happy I could be just to receive a review. So please! I'll credit you reviewers and readers by putting your names( hopefully this time will be more than 1) on my next chapter. But I hope you guys will be very very patient with me, cause unlike Masashi, I don't published the chapter on a weekly basis. Probably a month? Yeah.**


	3. Suffer

**Shaha**: Hey! I'm back! As promised, I want to thank **Master Solo** *blew kisses to Master Solo* and all the anonymous readers who have been supporting me out there! Okay, I got this intro inspiration from tons of other fan fiction authors, as in the dialogue thingy xD

**Sakura**: Pfft. You have a piano exam coming in LESS than 3 weeks' time and you still have the time to update?

**Shaha**: of course. Unlike a goody-two-shoes like you—

**Sasuke**: Hn. Sakura's way better than you so you shut y—

**Shaha & Sakura**: *face palmed* oh _great._ Isn't this just _nice_ (HEAVY sarcasm)? He's speaking unintelligible language which only he understands…

**Naruto**: Me! I understand! Noticed that when he's saying "hn" he's staring at Sakura-chan's b—

**Shaha**: *bonks Naruto's head* Ahem! This story is rated K! K, I tell ya! Stop your perverted thoughts for hell's sake!

**Sakura**: *kind of pissed off with Naruto's comment* Hell's sake?

**Shaha**: Yup! It's getting quite boring with heaven's sake heaven's sake heaven's…you get my point. Anyways, hell is way more logical sounding compared to heaven since according to some guy related to Confucius, human's nature is _baaaaad _*evil laughter*

Speaking of ancient China, I got this friend of mine who is TOTALLY OBSSESED with my History teacher/subject—

**Sasuke**: *face palmed* no link. Back to topic. (notice that he totally ignored Naruto) can we get the story now? I want to see my heroic attempt (yes…ATTEMPT) at saving the damsel in distress (which is obviously the pinky)

**Sakura**: Pfft. That part won't be in until the next few chapters! And since when do you get so emotional Sasuke-kun? I thought it's only the first three letters…

**Shaha**: Agreed.

**Naruto**: Huh? First three letters…sas?

**Sakura**: *bonks Naruto's head…again* no baka! It's emo! Emo, I tell ya!

**Shaha**: Hey! Don't copy my style of emphasizing by repeating the words! The words, I tell ya!

**Sasuke**: Ahem! Anyways… (noticed that he totally ignored the other three) let's get it over and—

**Kakashi**: —done with. (smile the Kakashi's oh-I-was-helping-out-an-old-lady-that's-why-I'm-late wink *I know my English damn fail…I mean how can the wink smiles? And besides, we can't see his mouth now do we?*)

**Sakura, Shaha & Naruto**: You're late!

_Recap:_

Breathe, Sakura. It won't hurt. Just a small prick only. Her words of comfort to herself seemed to be useless as memories of Sasuke's pained expression when he first got bitten by Orichimaru just happened to flash across her mind right then.

_Heaving a sigh, she gave up on soothing and just pricked the tip of the syringe into her flesh and pushed the plunger ever so slowly._

_When she was done, she handed back the empty syringe and waited for the effects to kick in. She looked around her companions' somewhat expectant faces and asked, "when will the effects come?"_

_"It will be bearable. Because the way you received the curse mark is not directly from Orichimaru-sama. You just need to grit your teeth and it'll be over soon."_

_Just then it came._

**Chap 3: Suffer**

"Argh!" Sakura gasped at the sudden stinging pain and gripped her left shoulder as though her life depended on it.

"Relax. It won't hurt as much if you stop clenching you muscles." Jirobo chipped in. (a/n okay, I make Jirobo a funny guy –like tobi — cos he looks like that type in the anime ^^)

Taking his words seriously for the first time, Sakura took a deep breath and relaxed her grip on her shoulder. True enough, the pain started to weaken and within seconds, Sakura managed to move her tensed body again. Heaving a sigh, she grabbed her water bottle from her knapsack and unscrewed the cap.

"Hey! You can't drink anything! You won't want any disrupt in your body right now isn't it?" Jirobo exclaimed. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You have got to be kidding."

"Erm…no?" The now confused Jirobo replied, totally unaware of the definition of Sakura's sarcasm. Sakura slapped her forehead.

"Not only am I stuck with an idiot, I also can't use any jutsus or eat or drink anything. This is totally awesome."

"Yeah I know! Though you're the one getting the curse seal, I kind of feel excited." Jirobo blabbered. "I mean, it makes me think back to the time when I got _mine_…hey! Who are you calling an idiot?"

Sakura ignored him and inquired something. "All of you have the curse seal?"

The other three nodded their heads unenthusiastically. "We gave up everything else for power. Including freedom. We turned heartless as well, not caring for others but ourselves. We do whatever it takes to aid Lord Orichimaru."

At the mention of his name, Sakura fell silent. _It's him, it's because of him. He's the one whom I'll give everything I ever had to, the sadist. Will he brainwashed me like what he had done to this four? Had they managed to take Sasuke, what will he do to give him power? Will this sadist do the same thing to me?_

_**Now back to Shika and his gang…**_

"Okay, now we got it all mapped out. Let's go." He said with an air of authority, rolling back his scroll.

"Wait! Shikamaru!" Turning around, Naruto and the others saw…

"Ino?" well, if this is any other day, both Naruto and Sasuke would be pissed off to see the loud mouth. But they are too in a hurry to spit any vulgarities at her and besides, Ino's face looked –for the first time—…crest fallen. They could see the tears in her eyes are threatening to fall over anytime.

"A-are you alright?" Shikamaru stuttered while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder awkwardly. He's not good with soft words apparently…

Suddenly, Ino grabbed hold of Shikamaru's hand, her tears had finally relented and tore down her face.

"Shikamaru," her voice was hoarse, "please, bring Sakura back."

Everyone's eyes widened, shocked that despite the girls' long lost friendship and their bickers Ino still cared for Sakura deep in her heart.

"Heh…I know you guys don't believe me." She wiped away the tears and struggled to control her emotions. "Though it seemed that both of us only know how to quarrel like enemies, but it's because of Sakura's competition that I could be stronger. If it wasn't for her, I would still be weak. It's hard to imagine but…despite the years…watashi wa…I still treasure our friendship! So please…" she paused, hugging herself as more tears fell, "please bring her back. Bring Sakura back to Konoha…to me."

_Hn. Never knew the blonde could be so emotional…_

_Ino…she really cares for Sakura-chan isn't it? _Naruto clenched his fists.

"Don't worry, Ino!" Looking up, she saw Naruto giving her a wide grin.

"I'll definitely bring Sakura-chan back," giving her a thumbs up sign, he continued, "it's a promise of a lifetime! Believe it!"

On hearing his determined words, Ino gave a small smile. And with that, the team of six headed out.

(Sasuke) _Sakura…_

(Naruto) _Sakura-chan…_

(Naruto & Sasuke) _For Team Seven…I'll definitely bring you back!_

_I…never knew…that annoying Naruto is so…strong. _Ino's smile disappeared the moment she think of Sakura.

"Don't worry, Ino!" Looking up again, she saw Lee giving her a wide grin.

"Naruto had said it with much confidence! And that thumbs up…he's definitely going to keep his promise!" saying so, Lee also gave Ino one of his own thumbs up, as he remembered his sensei's words.

_Sakura-san…I had faith in you! May the youth in you blossom! _(Okay…that last sentence sounds a bit…erm…anti-climatic?)

**There you have it! Sorry that this chapter is so short! I really really WISH I can throw away my exams and just focused on getting this story plot out (so far, I'm just writing according to the flow of my brain). The next time I update, would probably be after my piano exam. Please wish me luck and R&R please! I need any encouragement I could get right now as my hope is lowering! PLEASE REVIEW! Love whoever read my stories!**


	4. A New Beginning

_Today is the day. It is the day of a new path...a change in personality...change of the environment...  
Today is the day...where a new chapter of my life begins and the old one fades away.  
_

**Chapter 3: A New Beginning**

"How's the curse mark coming along?"

"It's...fine, I guess."

"Does it have at least two tomoe already?"

"How would I know? I can't even see the back of my neck!"

"Okay, chill man. Let me check it for you."

Saying so, Sakon reached for her neck and glance at the mark. Sakura tilted her long and elegant neck to let him have a better view of the mark. She could feel his hot breath on the spot where she was injected. Blushing slightly, she drew in a ragged breath while willing herself to rid of the dirty thoughts plunging her mind.

"My my, pinky is thinking dirty." Upon seeing her embarrassed face, Sakon could not help but smirked.

"Shut up."

"Stop being such a moron and tell us her progress." Tayuya snapped.

"Just as we had predicted, she has already two tomoe. I checked her pulse and it was slightly faint, but she'll manage."

"Now that her health check is good, I guess we can speed up our pace." Kidomaru muttered, and five of them sped off.

"Damn, they're getting further away." Kiba cursed, while Akamaru whined.

"then there's nothing we could do but to catch up with them." Shikamaru murmured.

Sasuke glanced at the lazy genius in front of him. He had felt a little respect for their leader when he had mapped out their positions when on the move.

_Flashback:_

"_So here's the plan. Kiba and Akamaru will take the lead. With their sharp sense of smell, they will lead us to where our opponents are. Next in line will be me. Being second, I'll be able to direct everyone behind easily and also communicate with Kiba. Third, we will have Naruto and Chouji. They'll be focusing on attack should we ... . Fifth, Sasuke. With his Sharingan he can detect any chakra that might pose a danger to us. Being the second last he can have a wider view of the surroundings around four of us. Neji will be the last and have the most difficult task. With his Byakugan he'll be on the lookout of any dangers _behind _us. So I'll wrap up our discussion now. Kiba and I will be on the lookout of wherever we're heading. Naruto will take the left. Chouji will take the right. Sasuke will take the 180 point in front of him, and Neji 360, which includes the back._

Kiba felt the same way. _He's better than I thought. _Just then, he sensed something.

"Hey guys! They have stopped!"

Shikamaru signalled everyone to stop and take cover among the bushes. Once hidden, he began to think of an attack.

"Now that we have a plan, firstly we'll have to move with caution. These people won't let down their guard so easily. Therefore, they must have planned some surprise traps around this area. Be on the lookout for these traps and be careful not to fall for them. You heard me, Naruto?"

"What? Shikamaru, are you doubting my abilities? How could you–"

"Shut up, dobe."

"Hmph. I'll prove you guys wrong!" Saying so, Naruto stood up and stepped forward with cautious steps.

Heaving a sigh, Shikamaru motioned the others to move as well.

For the next few minutes the air was thick with uneasiness and tension, each of them afraid to make a wrong move that might put their mission in jeopardy. Beads of perspiration trickled down their cheeks as they move forward with small, deliberate steps. Just as Shikamaru had said, they did encounter some booby traps, which they all manage to avoid with ease...until now.

Naruto had just crossed over another booby trap and had sighed with relief, but he failed to notice a strand of wire in front of him.

"Wait, Naruto! There's a wire in front—"

"What? Where?" _Oh great, I'm staring to lose my balance...help!_

The next thing he knew, Naruto stood rooted to the spot, his body froze completely.

"You nearly got us killed Naruto!" "Woof!"

"Be more careful next time, dobe."

"What a drag."

"Gee, thanks Shika. If won't for your shadow jutsu I would have stepped on the wire."

"Don't be too happy yet guys, we are just halfway through the danger zone...wait, I can see them with my byakugan."

"What are they doing?"

"Resting."

"Sakura?" (A/N: Didn't the Uchiha just said he doesn't care about her anymore? :P)

"She's with them, but her chakra circulatory system seems to be...irregular, just like when you first awoken with the curse mark Uchiha."

Neji's words hit him. "It..can't be..."

"Curse mark? You mean..."

"Sakura-chan's got the curse mark too? But how?"

"That's what we're going to find out."

**A/N: looks like the boys finally realise the turn of events. How will they face off in the short battle that follows? Here's a short preview:**

"Why, Sakura-chan? You don't have to do this..."

"Shut up! You don't even know what I've suffered all this time...so don't act as if you know everything!"

**0.0 Why has Sakura's past led her to making the decision of betraying Konoha? Anyway, I'm extending my sincere apologies to you guys...I know I haven't been updating for a VERY long time...yes, I'm a procrastinator... also very sorry that this chapter is so super duper short! I very very very very very SORRY! I deserve a slap -.-lll**


	5. Strings of Twisted Fate

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto *sniffs*

**Chapter 5****: Strings of Twisted Fate**

(The following dialogues were taken from episode 112, since I want to keep to the original story as close as possible. I just changed a bit and added Sasuke inside.)

"All right, all right! It doesn't matter about the curse mark or whatever it is. We'll bring Sakura-chan back for sure!"

"Naruto. Sorry, but I'll be showing off my new move this time."

"Woof!"

"Me too."

"Hn."

Heaving a sigh, Shikamaru stood up. "Don't rush it. Once my strategy is prepared, we will make contact with our target."

.

.

.

"Everybody understand our plan?"

"Yeah, let's do this Akamaru!"

"Woof!"

"Yes."

"Of course, dattebayo!"

"…Hn."

"Roger, Shikamaru! I just want to get this over and done with so that I can eat my potato chips."

"…Okay. Get in your positions."

Hiding among the bushes, Shikamaru peeped at the Sound ninjas.

"They don't seem to have notice us yet." Sasuke murmured.

"They didn't tie Sakura up or anything. So the thing about her betraying Konoha is true after all…" Shikamaru was so engrossed in his thinking, he failed to notice Sakon holding up a kunai.

Until it was too late.

In a flash, Sakon threw the weapon in the Leaf ninjas direction, but instead of hitting any of them, the kunai flew past them and struck a nearby tree…

.

.

.

With _three _explosive tags.

_Yabe!_

Explosion.

Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke dashed out of the bushes…

…into a deadly trap.

_! _"Sasuke, behind you!"

Turning around, he was shocked to see yet another set of kunai launched at him.

Quick reflexes, Neji rushed to his front and stood in his fighting pose.

_Eight trigrams palms heavenly spin!_

After managing to deflect all the kunais, the three of them turned and faced the rogues…

…And Sakura.

"Uchiha, what is the meaning of this? I thought you said you can't be bothered by me."

"…hn. I'm merely following the Hokage's orders."

_…He was the one that informed the Hokage about Sakura…_Shikamaru sighed inwardly.

Sasuke could care less about that—

But the fact that Sakura called him _Uchiha _ is… hurting-both-my-ego-and-heart-i-mean-pride kind of feeling.

"Whatever it is, anata…" Shikamaru decided to step up.

"Haruno Sakura, by the orders of the Hokage, Team Shikamaru is to bring you back to Konoha…with any means."

Sakura tilted her head downwards, her bangs shadowing her eyes. To everyone's surprise..

.

.

.

.

She gave a smirk.

"What is that smirk for? Are you belittling us?" Neji seemed to be irritated by that mocking smile on her lips.

Head still down, Sakura gave a whisper.

"…I could say the same with you. You guys are obviously underestimating me—"

"As well as us Sound ninjas!" With that uproar, Kidomaru pulled back his arms with force, and the remaining Genins were revealed.

"Damn it! How did you—"

"These strings attached to your feet are no ordinary ropes. They are spider web threads which are woven so thinly that you can't see them, but they are strong and durable."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmph. Looks like my Shadow technique worked."

"Now we have immobilized them temporarily, I suggest we make Sakura talk."

"Sa-sasuke? Shouldn't we just bring Sakura-chan back and—"

"I feel that we should hear her reasons first. Only then will you have the heart to bring her back by force."

"Na-nani?"

"So Haruno Sakura, care to tell Naruto why you betrayed him?"

"Cho—chotto matte, teme—"

"Shut up, dobe. Just listen to her so-called reason."

"You want me to say that badly, huh Uchiha? Fine then."

Opening her eyes, she stared straight at Naruto.

"The reason that I left Konoha is …"

.

.

.

.

.

Cerulean eyes widened.

Obsidian eyes narrowed at the girl.

"Wha—what did you just say…Sakura-chan?"

"Are you deaf or something? Need I to repeat myself?"

"No. No way. There's no way Sakura-chan would—"

"The Haruno Sakura that you knew never exists. This is the real me. This is my life; I can choose to live it the way I wanted. It's none of you business. Konoha is merely just a stepping stone in gaining power."

"So you mean…you made use of teme's and my feelings to gain power?"

"To put it blunt, yes."

"Why Sakura-chan…you don't have to do this…"

"Shut up! You don't even know what I've suffered all this time…so don't act as if you know everything!"

"If you haven't open up to us how do you expect us to know how you feel?" at this point, Sasuke was enraged.

Enraged to hear that Sakura had put it so blunt to hurt Naruto's feelings.

Enraged that the Sakura that he grew to know and love never existed.

Enraged to know that...

.

.

.

Her love for him never existed as well.

"If you didn't even _want _to understand me how do you expect _me _to tell you how _I _fell?"

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan? We are always a team. We are always looking out for one another. We are always friends. We –"

"Team? Looking out for one another? Friends? You are joking Uzumaki. We were _never _a team; we were _never _looking out for one another; we were _never _friends. How can we be all those things when you and Uchiha simply don't understand each other? Hack, you guys don't even _want _to understand each other! How do you expect me to always be the pacifier? You guys are not babies anymore! Grow up will you?"

"Hn. These trivial stuff should not have hinder you from staying loyal to Konoha. Just because of these stupid things that you have _suffered,_ you back out so easily?"

"Do not twist my words, Uchiha. I did not say that. Do not wrongly accused people of saying things they didn't say. And besides, these _stupid things _are not the one that made me leave. Do you really want me to spit out the truth nice and clearly for you, Uchiha? Do you?"

"…"

"That's right, you don't. Because on the surface you may say that I'm like an open book—one whose feelings are easy to read, but on the inside you are panicking—because you didn't _truly _tried to understand me, you don't _know me at all_. You don't want the truth."

"…I want to know the truth—"

"You can't handle the truth! Uchiha, we are living in the shinobi world. The shinobi world is full of webs of lies and untruths. Truth is only a fact that we see from our own perspective. Lies are also truths. Lies are the twisted fate of truths. You believe in these fate. You believed in these twisted lies. Others believe in their own twisted truths. There is no confirmed truths that everyone can agree on. And you, Uchiha, are part of these webs of lies and untruths. _Everybody _who is born into this twisted and corrupted shinobi world is part of these webs of lies and untruths."

"…Stop beating around the bush and tell me the—"

"Truth? I told you there is no such thing. It's only from my perspective. You may not agree on it, but that is for you to decide. My decisions are for me, your decisions after hearing my decisions…are for you, and you only."

"…"

"My life is part of a twisted fate as well. And somehow along the way, my string of twisted life gets entangled with you twisted string of life; and it will forever stay that way if I tell you my version of the truth. You may not know how it has got to do with you, but sooner or later, you will."

And then she said it.

She said the _truth_.

A slight gust of wind blew across.

All the boys widened their eyes (well it's one what-a-drag boy, one arrogant dog boy with his trustworthy boyish dog *no sense*, one destiny-is-my-fate boy, one potato-chips-shall-rule-the-world-one-day fa—er, I mean big-boned boy, one ramen-makes-my-day idiot, and one oh-Imma-going-to-cut-my-wrists emo boy).

"_Our strings got entangled since the day we are associated with Konoha_."

**A/N: Okay, I hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter!:D and I'm freaking sorry for not updating! I have a rough idea of what's going to happen next…but I present to you…with a cliffhanger! Congrats! Okay, anyway I'll try to find inspirations to just get on with the next chapter and stop procrastinating so please don't kill me! Reviews are very much appreciated:)))**


End file.
